The present invention relates to amusement apparatus, and more particularly to an aquatic amusement apparatus which simulates the natural ocean wave action encountered during body and board surfing.
In recent years, there has been a dramatic resurgence in the United States in the well-known sport of body and/or board surfing. Heretofore, the sport has been best practiced in only those few states, such as California, Florida, and Hawaii, which not only possess long coastlines, but tropical or semi-tropical climates yielding relatively warm water temperatures to permit surfing throughout the majority of the year.
Although attempts have been made to duplicate the natural wave conditions of ocean bodies at inland locations, such attempts have typically comprised artificial wave making apparatus, wherein a large, man-made body of water is provided with suitable mechanical means to generate a water wave form. Although such prior art artificial wave generating apparatus have permitted body and board surfing in inland areas, there are substantial deficiencies associated in their use.
Foremost of these deficiencies is the extreme high cost incurred in their initial installation and subsequent operation and maintenance. As will be recognized, the construction of a man-made water reservoir and complex hydraulic/mechanical wave generating system requires substantial capital expenditure. Further, the constant chemical treatment of the water and maintenance of the hydraulic/mechanical system yield a significant financial obstacle which has made the widespread use of such prior art apparatus cost prohibitive.
Additionally, due to the prior art's use of a large body of water and hard concrete reservoir bottom, such devices continuously pose a significant safety hazard to the user requiring constant monitoring of the apparatus by professional lifeguards. These safety hazards become acute when the apparatus is congested with novice users with surfboards often kicking out of the wave form and impinging upon other swimmers and surfers in the water. Further, such prior art apparatus have been severely limited as to site location, typically requiring relatively warm climate environments so that the water reservoir need not be heated throughout the major portion of the year.
Although a few devices have recently been introduced to permit body planing, skiing, or tobogganing on an artificial surface, as disclosed in Carrier (U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,547) and Wehr et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,998), such devices have failed to provide any means for simulating ocean wave action.
Thus, there exists a substantial need for a relatively low-cost amusement apparatus, simulative of natural ocean wave action, which may be located at inland locations and efficiently operated without posing a significant safety hazard to the user.